A Christmas Gift Never Forgotten
by Shewolf La Loba
Summary: Stiles has decided it was the only option he had left to wrap presents for Christmas. Turned out the be one of his best decisions of his life. OR How Stiles being Stiles drives Derek nutts and then they get together because of it. Also fluffiness.


Derek POV

When Stiles came through the door with a Santa's hat on his head and his arms full of bags with wrapping paper tucked under his arms I knew I was in trouble.

"No" I crossed my arms and stopped him from going any further into the loft. Around the roll of tape in his mouth he mumbled something I couldn't catch and I just raised my eyebrows.

Rolling his eyes he put down the bags and removed the tape from his mouth "Derek I need to borrow your loft for, like, maybe a couple of hours at best. Please?" he added for safety and gave me puppy dog eyes that would have given Scott and Isaac a run for their money.

I felt my eyebrows scrunch together.

"Derek, look I have no where else to wrap presents and today is the only time I can because other wise either Scott will be over or my Dad or someone else who can't see what I'm doing. This is the only time and place I can think of that no one will see what I've got them, so I wont talk or anything I will be quiet you can read a book or whatever. Derek please?"

I hated him so much.

How could he get me to agree to everything by just looking at me like that?

I let my nostrils flare once, huffed; then turned to go sit on the couch with my coffee and retuned back to my book. He did a little victory dance and the pom pom on the end of the red hat hit him in the face making me smile a little at how endearing it was.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him set everything down in the middle of the lounge floor, fish his phone out of his pocket along with a pair of earphones which he proceeded to put into his ears and choose a playlist before putting it beside him and staring and the stuff in front him.

I tried concentrating on the book in front of my face but the words didn't comprehend when I could see the boy on the floor grab the tube of wrapping paper and take the plastic off in the most _pornographic_ _way possible_. Grunting with effort when the plastic got stuck, he decided standing it up and pumping it with both hands would be the most affective idea, sticking his tongue out like he always did when he was focusing.

After a few minuets of this he turned to me, his hands still circled around the paper tube, _pouted_ and whined _"Dereeeeeek!"_

God and the worst part was he was completely unaware of what he was doing.

He was still sat there, legs crossed looking up at me and pouting with those cupid bow lips that I had imagined in so many places and staring at me with those whiskey brown eyes I'd happily sit and drown in for da-

He tilted his head and is expression changed "Derek? Hey, man, come back to me yeah? Yeah, um, I know I said I wouldn't talk and such but… Can you help me out a little please?"

With him being back to normal self some of my blood seemed to go back to my brain rather than it's southern mission and left me with only a semi rather than what was well on it's way to be a raging hard on.

Standing up, I set my book aside and went and sat opposite him on the floor, grabbing the damned wrapping paper on the way. Stiles sat and just stared at me all the while I took the plastic of all of the rolls he had brought to avoid anymore awkward dilemmas.

When I finished I handed him one of them and raised an eyebrow when he just continued his gazing in my direction as if I was a puzzle he just had to crack.

What he hadn't realised yet was there was so many cracks in my amour that all he had to do was pry them apart to and I'd break.

It's what he did to me.

Eventually he took the roll from me and started wrapping the various gifts for those in the pack and a few others for people unknown to me. To try and distract myself from the kids oral fixation – seriously no one needed to lick their lips as much as he does – I said "Fall Out Boy? Really, it's not very Christmas-y is it?" stacking a few of the parcels up to give him some more space to wok with.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with Fall Out Boy thank you very mu- Wait you know what Fall Out Boy is?!" he looked at me astounded with one of his earphones in his hand and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I didn't live in a cave before my life was thrown into turmoil by a bunch of teenagers you know, however much you believe I did."

"Oh come on Der, we all know you did, you don't even own a TV in here for Gods sake!" Stiles said waving his other hand around trying to lose the tape that was stuck to his index finger.

Taking hold of his flailing hand I took of the tape, rolled it into a ball and said "Just because I don't have a TV down here doesn't mean I don't have one at all" before I flicked my missile at him that hit him square in the forehead.

He squinted his eyes at me before picking up one of the paper rolls and attempting to whack me in the side of the head with it.

"Damn you and your stupid werewolf-y powers!" he shouted and took a swing at my ribs with another tube, which I let him land and faked falling with the force of it making him scream in victory. I smirked at him before resuming my sitting position again and stacking a few more of his presents for him.

We carried on this way, him mainly talking enough for the both of us, and around half the way through his pile of presents he stopped and looked at the stacks I had made around us before turning his squinted glare at me suspiciously.

"Where is it?" he asked in an accusing tone making me cock my head and huff out a breath in reply.

"Where's what Stiles?" I said scrunching up some of the plastic bags in arms reach, feeling the need to be doing something.

"The present" he answered still squinting at me.

I threw my arms up "Which damn present Stiles, there's about 20 here at least!"

"The one that had your name on it" he hissed.

Well that wasn't what I was expecting.

"The blue one with your name on it, Derek, where is it?" he asked his eyebrows making a feeble attempt at climbing into his hair.

"Why are you asking me? I don't know"

"Because you're a thief and you steal things" he said back straight away a blush creeping along his neck. I couldn't fathom where the hell he was going with this so I just waved my hand for him to continue and said "How am I a thief?"

Stiles stared at me dead in the eye "Because you stole something of mine I can never get back"

Okay, now I was more than confused, I had never stolen from Stiles and I didn't know what I'd done but there seemed to be tears welling in his eyes too.

He continued when he was sure those last words sunk in "And it's right in front of me, right here" and he prodded a finger to my chest.

Right where my heart is.

"You stole my heart an I can't get it back to give it to anyone else, even if I tried and to be honest without a heart I'm dying inside" with that the tears rolled over and cascaded down his face.

Coming to my knees I made my way over to the boy and embraced him like I had wanted to so many times over the years since I saw him and knew he was my mate.

Stiles looked up at me with tear sodden eyes that questioned me without the use of his words and who needs words when actions are so much better?

Leaning my forehead against his for a moment I gave him time to pull away before I pushed my lips gently against his. It was as sweet as it was brief but it was a perfect first kiss in my view and judging from the smile that was creeping along Stiles' face it was for him too.

We stayed that way in silence for a while but Stiles is Stiles and always has to fill the air with noise.

"So why were you always a dick to me if you liked me?" he asked out of pure curiosity, his hand massaging the back of my neck which I leant into gladly.

I loved his sent being so close, it was intoxicating.

I shut my eyes and pushed my nose into the curve of his neck "Hell yeah I was a dick, I was addicted to you."

That made him laugh, I smiled against his flush skin and placed a good dark hickey there before moving my head to scent mark him some more.

"Yeah maybe you have heard of Fall Out Boy"

"I said I never lived in a cave, you want me to prove it to you that I have a TV?" I asked standing and pulling him to his feet beside me.

"This is the best Christmas present ever"

Taking this as a yes, I took his hand and led him up the spiral staircase to my room, where we sat the rest of the afternoon; cuddling on the bed and watching a marathon of Christmas movies.

Well when we weren't making out.

We had a lot of time to catch up on, okay?


End file.
